This invention relates to FET signal delay systems in which the propagation delay time is relatively independent of supply voltage and ambient temperature. The term FET is used to refer to CMOS, MOSFET, JFET and other variation of the Field Effect Transistor.
One of the problems associated with FET signal delay circuits is that the propagation delay time is very sensitive to changes in ambient temperature and power supply voltage. Propagation delay time is the time difference between the amplifier input signal and the resulting output signal. To reduce this instability some form of compensation is necessary.